


Summer Weekends

by misslenabrooke



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Switch Michael Afton, Verbal Humiliation, this might be cringe but also it’s mostly for me sooooo, who said i had to choose between praise kink and humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: It starts innocently enough, with Michael inviting his boyfriend over for the weekend. But when he learns something new about Jeremy, his intentions change.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 18





	Summer Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little too much fun writing the William/Henry smut fic, so I wanted to try it with my other major FNAF ship. We need more Fitzafton content anyway. This takes place in an AU with no bite victim Jeremy and no Michael getting scooped just because I feel like it. You can’t stop me. Oh, I imagine this is post Sister Location. Mostly because I make an exotic butters joke.
> 
> Did I get ahead of myself by putting a few kinks in my second smut fic ever instead of working my way up to it? Probably. Do I care? A little, please tell me if it was still good.
> 
> It’s obvious I just love writing absolute whores, so I decided to do it for them both.

Michael had been waiting by the door for what felt like hours, when finally he heard a knock. He was confident that it was Jeremy this time. He swung the door open and lit up when he saw that it was in fact his boyfriend. “Jere!”

Jeremy kissed him on the cheek. “It feels like forever since I last saw you, Mikey.”

He scoffed. “It’s only been since last Tuesday, you goof.”

”I know, but still!” Jeremy walked in and closed the door behind him. “So, what are we gonna do?”

”I have a movie I can pop in the VCR, and a few games if that sounds good.”

The blond smiled. “Sounds nice.”

”Or, alternatively, we can just cuddle all day.” Michael ruffled his boyfriend’s hair.

”I wanna do what you want to do!”

He scoffed. “Dude, you’re the guest. You call the shots.”

Jeremy laughed. “We’ve been dating for five months, and you’re still calling me dude.”

”I mean it in the most loving way possible, dude.” Michael said.

”You’re cute, Mikey. I guess we can watch that movie.”

The man nodded. “Cool.”

* * *

The two had made their way to Michael’s bedroom, where the VCR was. When they entered, Michael gestured towards the bed. “After you, Jere.”

”Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to mess up your bed.” He got ready to sit on the floor before Michael helped him stand back up.

”This thing’s always a mess. Besides, I was hoping you wanted to cuddle while we watched the movie.”

Jeremy shook his head fondly. “You could’ve just asked to have a cuddle session, you know. I’d be more than happy to have one.”

Michael rummaged through his pile of VHS tapes, putting the movie in after he found it. “I know, but some background noise helps make it less awkward,” He grabbed Jeremy’s hand and walked him over to the bed before laying down. “Get as comfy as you want, babe, we have all the time in the world.”

Jeremy blushed furiously at the pet name, causing his boyfriend to chuckle. Man, Michael had such a beautiful laugh. He pressed play on the remote and wrapped an arm around Jeremy, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

”Aren’t you quite the charmer?” The blond asked through giggles.

“Nah, you just make me do gay shit.”

Jeremy scoffed. “I would hope so!”

* * *

The two got really caught up in the movie, and began talking about it after it finished.

”Check ‘mediocre heterosexual sex’ on the romcom bingo card,” Michael joked. “Seriously, it looks so boring! All they do is just grind on each other or some shit and boom, the girl is suddenly having the biggest orgasm of her life. It’s like the writers _just_ learned what sex is.”

”I always thought it was just penetration,” Jeremy said. “It’s all they taught in sex ed, besides not to do it. Then again, we weren’t exactly watching porn with our classmates in eighth grade.”

Michael scoffed. “Can you imagine? Eighth graders are some of the most immature people that exist. I know I was a real dumbass back then. I also never understood why some kids in our grade were already having sex by then, it seemed so boring because I didn’t know being gay was an option.”

The blond laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah, me neither. I tried not to think about it until I was eighteen, it felt wrong before then.”

”So you’re one of those rare ones who didn’t do it in high school, huh?”

Jeremy blinked. “Is it worth it?”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’ve never had sex at all?”

He blushed, avoiding eye contact. “You’re not gonna make fun of me, are you?”

Michael held his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Of course not! I just thought that you would’ve done it by now, given how cute you are.”

”I’m guessing you’ve had sex, then.”

He shrugged. “A little. One or two times with a chick, didn’t really like it. I had it like, one time with a guy under the guise of experimenting back in college.”

Jeremy tilted his head slightly. “How was it?”

Michael smiled fondly at the memory. “Oh, it felt like heaven. My legs and thighs were shaking for hours afterwards.”

The other waited for a few minutes before responding. “Mikey?”

”What is it?”

Jeremy sighed. “You don’t love me any less because we haven’t had sex yet, do you?”

Michael held his hand. “Of course not! I’m willing to wait as long as you want.”

He blushed brighter than a tomato. “Well, actually, I was thinking lately. I kind of, maybe, sort of want you to be my first? Oh god, that’s too forward, isn’t it?”

”No no, not at all. This is entirely on your terms.”

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I might have been imagining it quite a bit.”

Michael chuckled. “Oh, have you? What do you imagine?”

”Mikey!” He whined. “It’s embarrassing.”

”Whatever it is, I bet it’s adorable. I won’t make fun of you. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ve just kept it to myself for a while. But uh, I always imagine you... on top of me, and stuff.”

”Is my cock deep in your ass or am I sucking you off?” Michael asked casually.

He blushed even redder than before. “Uh, both? And some more things, too.”

”Like what? Me making you scream my name?”

Jeremy nodded. “So you’re.. not weirded out by any of this?”

Michael shook his head. “Nah. In fact, it’s turning me on. I’d be a damn liar if I said I never jacked off thinking of the same exact things.”

”Do you... want me to help you out?” He asked shyly.

“Only if you want to. I can take care of a boner myself.”

Jeremy cleared his throat. “I think I want to, Michael.”

He smirked. “Oh, really?”

The blond nodded. “I trust you more than enough to do it. Can I at least, you know, see it?”

”Sure. Do you want me to do the honors, or do you wanna do it?” Michael asked.

”I’ll do it.” Jeremy slowly reached over towards Michael’s waist, pulling down both his pants and boxers. After a minute of hesitation, he finished pulling them down and laid eyes on Michael’s semi hard cock. Jeremy’s eyes widened. It was just a little bigger than average, but still very impressive to him.

The brunette chuckled. “Like what you see, baby?”

”I-I do. Can I touch it?”

Michael nodded. “Do whatever you want, I’m down.”

Jeremy ran his thumb across the tip, gasping slightly. He took the shaft into his hand and slowly felt the whole thing down to Michael’s balls. “It feels different than mine. But I like it.”

”Your hand is so cold, Jere.” Michael said with a shudder.

”Do you mind if we, uh, do more?” He asked nervously.

”You mean you wanna fuck? Right now?”

Jeremy nodded.

Michael shuddered again. “Fuck yeah, baby. Tell me what you want.”

He twiddled with his thumbs. “Actually, I was thinking you could guide me through this. Tell me what you want me to do, you know?”

The man smiled. “I’m more than happy to do that. Would you be a dear and strip for me?”

Jeremy nodded, starting with his shirt. Michael took some time to admire the muscle he had. He then moved onto his pants, having a slight struggle with the zipper. Michael insisted on helping, but Jeremy had his pants off before he could do so.

”You know, you’re adorable in nothing but boxers. Absolutely beautiful.”

The blond blushed. “M-Mikey, you’re too nice.”

He kissed Jeremy on the cheek. “Mind if I finish for you?”

”Be my guest.”

Michael took his sweet time pulling down Jeremy’s boxers, wanting to savor the moment. When his cock finally emerged, Michael was pleasantly surprised. Jeremy was bigger than he was!

”Damn, I’d love to get railed by that thing some time,” He looked up at Jeremy. “I see you’re not hard yet. Let me change that.”

”What are you gonna do?”

Michael hummed as he pinned Jeremy down, smirking at him. Despite having his own cock out, he was still fully clothed, a fact that made Jeremy very flustered. “I’m gonna do what I’ve always wanted to. Spread your legs for me.”

The blond obliged, eager to see what Michael would do. The man in question sat on his thighs and ground down onto him.

”F-Fuck! It feels so good!”

Michael smiled softly. “You feel how hard I am? It’s all because I imagined how I would fuck your brains out.”

Jeremy whined. “Keep going, please.”

He continued to grind down on the other’s thighs, picking up the speed as he occasionally teased his cock. “Fuck, Jere. I can’t wait to see you get hard, I’m already tired of waiting.”

”You might not have to wait that long, Mikey. I’m starting to get all hot and stuff.” Jeremy decided to grind back, squeezing his eyes shut.

”Look at you, already doing so good,” Michael praised him, starting to pant a little. “You look absolutely precious from up here.”

”Thanks..” He whined, desperate for more friction. He grabbed Michael’s waist and pulled him forward.

”Desperate, aren’t you? You’re lucky I’m willing to provide for you. So tell me what you want, baby.”

Jeremy blushed at the nickname. “Faster. Please.”

Michael chuckled. “How can I resist such a cutie?” He started grinding even harder, letting out groans in the process. “You feel so fucking good.”

”M-Mikey, I think I’m getting hard..” Jeremy said through a series of soft moans.

He smiled, patting the other’s head. “Good boy,” The nickname threw Jeremy off guard and flustered him further. “What? You like it when I call you a good boy?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes, Mikey, god..”

Michael stopped grinding before holding the other’s face in his hands. “It’s because you are a good boy. All for me, too.” He moved and looked down at Jeremy’s hardening cock, satisfied with what he saw.

”What are we gonna do now?” Jeremy asked innocently.

”Well, my goal here is to make you feel good,” Michael scooted down until their cocks were touching, taking them both in hand. “But you’re also really exciting me.” He tugged at their cocks, drawing a whimper out of Jeremy.

”Keep going, Mikey,” He begged. Michael did as asked, pumping both their dicks at a steady pace. “God...”

”No gods here, baby. Only me,” Michael teased. “I love how you say my name. I love everything about you.”

”I-I love you...”

Michael sped up the pumping. “Well, I love you more.”

Jeremy squeaked. “Mikey! I love you so so much! Please don’t stop!”

”Cute little thing,” He said with a chuckle. Michael continued jerking the two of them off, drawing out all kinds of noises from his boyfriend, who seemed a little distracted. “You spaced out, Jere?”

”No, I-I was just wondering something.” He blushed.

”What were you wondering?” Michael asked.

“I hope this doesn’t sound dumb or gross or anything, but I-I’ve heard it in a few pornos and the thought of it makes me really hot. Can I.. can I call you Daddy?”

The brunette smirked. “Call me whatever the fuck you want, baby. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you, okay?”

He nodded, cock twitching at the way Michael called himself Daddy. 

Michael continued pumping their dicks, breathing out Jeremy’s name as he thrusted into his own hand. “Haven’t even been fuckin’ you for five minutes and I’m already enjoying it. It’s better than I could’ve imagined. There’s so much I want to do to you if you’ll let me.”

”Tell me everything,” Jeremy said through soft pants. “Everything you want to do to me.”

“I always imagine me teasing and preparing you with a little fingering, and you barely being able to hold back as you get yourself off. Then I’d wait until you were about to finish and then stop before getting ready to be inside you.”

The blond shuddered, letting out a breathy moan. “That sounds amazing, Mi- Daddy.”

”That’s not even half of it,” Michael said. “Sometimes I imagine me taking your cock as far into my mouth as I can get it and making you beg for me to move. Bet you’d taste good, too.”

”S-Stop it.” He was just barely audible.

Michael let go of their cocks just to rile Jeremy up. “You sure? Seemed like you were getting really into it.”

”No!” Jeremy whined. “You’re just flustering me!”

”If you want me to keep going, baby, you’ll have to beg so I can see how much you really want it. And you’ll have to address me properly. So get on your knees and let me watch.” He said with authority.

He hung his head in shame as he got to his knees, not looking at Michael. “Daddy-“

Michael shook his head. “You have to look me in the eye. Show me that you need this.”

Jeremy’s cheeks flushed as he stared into the other’s eyes. “Daddy, please. You’re the only one who can make me feel good.”

”Hmm. It looks like you love being ordered around.”

”I do! I really, really do!” He fluttered his eyelashes at Michael. “Did I do a good job begging, Daddy?”

He thought for a second. “You did okay, I guess. I see you trying to look cute, that won’t fool me. Even if you _are_ fucking precious. But since you did a decent job begging and addressed me properly, I’ll give you what you want.”

Jeremy whimpered. “T-Thank you.”

”Yes, you should be thanking me. I’m glad you understand how this works,” Michael took their cocks in hand once again, running his thumb across the other’s tip. “Any other special requests before I start again? Don’t hold back, baby. Anything goes.”

”It’s kind of embarrassing.” He said, hiding his face.

”I’m not gonna judge you, seriously,” Michael’s expression softened, his tone genuine. “I want to make this everything you want it to be. Just let me know if I’m ever going overboard, though.”

The blond blushed. “Uh, I like how you call me precious and a good boy. But when you ordered me around, I really liked it. Do you think you could... praise me but also talk down to me?”

He smirked. “Do you want me to call you a pretty little slut?”

Jeremy shuddered. “Yes please, Daddy.”

”Look at you. So eager and willing to please. I bet you’ve wanted this for so long, you pervert.”

He nodded. “Ever since we met. I’ve always wanted this.”

Michael ran a hand across his cheek, tenderly caressing it. “Well, it would be cruel of me to deny you such a thing. And you’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” He looked down at Jeremy’s cock next to his own before he continued pumping them. He was way faster than before, catching the other off guard and briefly taking his breath away.

”F-Fuck... More, please.”

He did as instructed, humming gently. It was obvious that Michael was enjoying himself, which made Jeremy smile.

”I love you so much, Daddy. I could never want anyone else to do this to me.”

Michael kissed him on the lips. “That’s exactly what I want to hear, baby. Are you close?”

”N-Not yet.”

He smirked once more, causing Jeremy’s heart to flutter. “Looks like I’ll have to change that.”

Starting to get desperate, the other bucked his hips into Michael’s hand.

He tsked. “You have to stay still until I tell you to move. Say ‘yes sir’ so I know you understand.”

”Yes, sir.” Jeremy replied.

“Sit back and let Daddy do the work,” Michael said as he ran a thumb over Jeremy’s balls, causing the latter to shudder. “I feel you getting harder. You like doing what I tell you, don’t you?”

”Yes, sir,” He repeated. “I love it.”

”I’ll keep that in mind next time I need to get off,” Michael hummed. “Are you getting any closer?”

”A-A little.”

He looked up in thought, then back down at Jeremy. “Well, my wrist is getting tired, so I’ll be nice and let you put on a show for me instead. I want to hear you moan out my name. I want you to beg me for release.” Michael let go of both their cocks, moving to give Jeremy some room.

The other held his own cock in hand, running his thumb across the tip.

”Don’t tease me, you little slut. I won’t remind you again that this is me being generous.”

Jeremy nodded, replicating the movements Michael was just using.

The brunette relaxed and began to enjoy the show. “You’ve wanted this for far too long, I can tell. Your cock looks like it’s been needing to be touched and your face looks like you finally got what you wanted. Tell me, have you been fantasizing about someone other than me? I want to know that I’m the only one you wanted.”

“N-No, Daddy, only you.”

He gave a predatory grin, light blue eyes piercing into Jeremy like daggers. “Good. You are all. Fucking. _Mine._ Now let me hear you say it.”

Jeremy whimpered loudly as he picked up the pace. “I’m all yours! I’ve wanted you since the day we met!”

”Well, isn’t that adorable?” Michael’s tone was condescending, but in a way that made the blond hot all over. “I’m gonna give you a scenario to imagine as you jack off, okay?”

He nodded.

”Imagine that I’ve already prepared you with my fingers. Imagine you’re so hard it hurts, and you’re desperate for me to fuck you. I press my cock against your asshole and start grinding as you beg me to put it inside you.”

Jeremy’s moans were getting breathy and his movements faster.

”Then I tease you juuust a little longer, and you can’t help but start sobbing in desperation. Finally, I sink my cock into you, missing the spot you want me to hit so badly. I start fucking you with reckless abandon, deliberately making sure I don’t hit that spot at all. You get so desperate that you sink yourself further down onto me, then I stop fucking you and let you do all the work.”

The other was bright red as he focused on Michael’s words and husky voice, feeling the early signs of an orgasm.

”Finally, you feel me hit you right where you wanted. You’re bouncing on my cock, moaning like a little whore who just can’t get enough. You don’t stop until I cum, and I fill you up so much it’s dripping out of you.”

Jeremy’s volume was at an all time high as he let out noises that vaguely sounded like the word Daddy.

”You really love the idea of that, don’t you? You’re such a fucking whore so I’m not surprised.”

”D-Daddy, I can’t hold it in any longer... I need to cum.”

Michael pretended to contemplate if he would allow it. “Mm, no.”

Jeremy whimpered. “No?”

He grabbed the other’s chin and forced him to make eye contact. “You’re not finished until I say you are. I’m the one in control, I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

”I understand. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Michael gave him a pat on the head. “Good boy. Now lay on your back and spread your legs even farther while I go find the lube I keep around here. And don’t you dare touch yourself when I’m not looking.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The brunette got off the bed and rummaged through various drawers in the room. It took him a minute to remember which one he kept the lube in, but he found it.

He went back to the bed and looked at Jeremy. “Staying still, just like I wanted. You’re so compliant,” Michael opened up the lube and put some on his fingers. “Are you ready for me to prepare you?”

”Y-Yes. I’m so ready.”

Michael hummed in approval, using his other hand to spread Jeremy’s ass cheeks. “I’m gonna go slow. I don’t know if you’ve even had your own fingers up your ass.” He prodded at the hole, sinking his finger in at an excruciatingly slow speed, as if he was worried he would break Jeremy.

Jeremy winced, not used to the intrusion. It wasn’t unwelcome, just unfamiliar.

”How does it feel? Tell me if it hurts or if it’s too much.” Michael’s voice was soft as he made sure his partner was okay, something that made the latter melt.

”A little weird. But don’t worry, I just need to get used to it. Try moving your finger a little.”

The brunette nodded, doing as asked. He was being perhaps a bit too cautious, but he really didn’t want to hurt Jeremy.

He let out a deep breath as he tried to get himself together. “M-More. Just a little more.”

”Tell me when you’re ready for a second finger. Take all the time you need,” Michael thrusted his finger just a little faster, causing breathy moans to leave his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re doing so good for me.”

It took Jeremy a couple of minutes to get used to the one finger, and he longed for the feeling of another. “Another, please.”

”So, so good. Let’s see if you can eventually take three before I really fuck you.” He kept thrusting at a slow, steady pace, studying Jeremy’s body language and reactions. They indicated that he wasn’t in pain or otherwise uneasy, which satisfied Michael.

”Daddy, I just know you’ll feel even better inside me. I’m almost sick of waiting.”

Michael kissed him gently. “I know, but I want to make sure you’re ready first. Especially considering that this is your first time. Tell me when you want the next one.”

“Okay.” Jeremy waited patiently to get used to two fingers, getting himself excited as he imagined what it would be like when Michael fucked him.

After the blond gave the cue, Michael put the third finger in. “You sure this isn’t too much?”

”N-No. I want it so bad.” He lowered himself onto Michael’s fingers a little, feeling more and more exhilarated.

”Eager, aren’t you? If you’re loving this, I just know you’ll love my cock.” Michael said, getting back into the dominant headspace. He was considerably less worried about Jeremy, letting out a shudder as he imagined being inside him.

”Do you want this as much as I do?”

Michael chuckled. “I might want it more. You feel so fucking good.”

Jeremy blushed at the other’s deep laugh. “I think I’m ready now, Daddy.”

”So am I,” He said as he slowly and gently took his fingers out. As Jeremy mourned the loss, he sat down and spread his own legs a little. “Do you want me to fuck you myself or do you want to ride me?”

He sat and considered the options for a minute. “I wanna ride you. I’ve always dreamed of it.”

”You’re fucking nasty, you know that? Absolutely sick,” Michael faked disgust. “I’ll still indulge you, though, because I love you.”

”I love you too.”

He pat his lap, gesturing for Jeremy to come forward. “On my lap, baby.”

The blond crawled over and moved so he was hovering inches above Michael’s cock. The latter retrieved the lube and slathered it all over himself, jacking himself off a little just to mess with Jeremy.

”Daddy!” He whined. “Just let me do it already.”

Michael moved his hands to the other’s hips, smirking. “I’m not stopping you, am I? Go ahead and take it, you little whore. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, trying to align his entrance with Michael’s cock. Once he was certain they were aligned, he gently sunk down and let the tip inside of him. “Fuck... You’re so big.”

”Nonsense, you’re bigger than me. But I’m probably the biggest thing you’ve ever had up there, right? It’s like I’m popping your cherry.”

”Y-Yeah,” Jeremy breathed out. “I guess it is like that.” He lowered himself down ever so slightly, groaning at the stretch.

”You feel so fucking hot, just for me,” Michael tightened his grip on the other’s hips, harsh enough to bruise. “Can’t wait to have you bouncing and moaning like a little bitch. You’ve been craving a cock in your ass, specifically mine, I can feel it. Tell me how much you’ve craved it.”

He started going up and down the same spot. “Sometimes I would... I would put my fingers up there and pretend it was you,” Jeremy whimpered. “The neighbors heard me one time.”

He shook his head, tsking. “The longer I’m fucking you, the more I see that you’re a massive slut. It’s a wonder that I’m your first, with how much you’ve needed to be fucked.”

”I waited for you. I waited so long for you, Daddy.” Jeremy began to take a little more.

”Good. You’re taking me so well, baby. It’s like you were made for this.”

The blond’s breath hitched as he starting riding Michael even faster. “Yes, I was. I was made to be yours...”

Michael smiled. “How does my cock feel in that tight little ass of yours, baby?”

”It feels like heaven! I want to take all of you!” Jeremy said. “I need to take all of you!”

He caressed his cheek. “Nothing’s stopping you. Ride me until I cum.”

”Y-Yes, Daddy.” His riding started to get a little desperate, wanting to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. After a while he hit it, causing him to scream out on pleasure.

”That’s it. Scream for me,” Michael felt a build up in his stomach, and the sound of Jeremy screaming for him wasn’t helping him hold back. “I’m so close, baby. Want me to cum inside you like the slut you are?”

”Yes please! I’m your little whore!”

Michael pushed Jeremy as far down as he could before finishing inside him. “God, Jeremy... I think you deserve me letting you cum.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

The brunette put a finger up. “ _After_ I’m done sucking you off.”

Jeremy whined.

”You’ve been good, darling, but I still want to get everything I’ve ever wanted from you. You can order me around if you want to, but I don’t want you to finish unless it’s in my throat or on my face.”

The blond chuckled. “You’re a hypocrite, Mikey.”

”Why? What did I do?” He was genuinely confused.

”You couldn’t stop calling me a slut, but _you_ like to have cum on your face.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll admit it. I’m actually a switch that prefers to bottom. It all depends on who I’m with. So I’m fine with not bottoming if you don’t want to top.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, it’s fine! I always thought it looked so fun, anyway. Fair warning though, I might not be the best at it.”

”That’s okay! The only way you can learn is by actually doing it. And besides, I’m having a good time if it’s with you.”

He blushed. “You don’t realize what you do to me, Mikey.”

Michael smirked. “Show me, then.”

”I will, b-but... Is there anything you want me to do?” Jeremy asked.

”I think it’s only the hottest thing ever to be degraded in bed. Don’t hold back, the meaner you are the more it turns me on. You can even hit me if you want.”

He sighed. “I know you like it, but I’m still worried I’ll go too far.”

”I doubt you will, but we could always have a safe word. I think I have an idea for one.” Michael snickered.

”If you say exotic butters-“

“Exotic butters!” The brunette started laughing at himself. “Sorry, couldn’t help it. For real, I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Don’t worry.”

”Do you want to go ahead and start?”

Michael laughed again. “Haha, you said a _head._ Cause I’m about to give you head.”

Jeremy shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you, Mikey...”

”Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist. But yeah, let’s change positions so we can do this,” He pulled up his pants as he moved away from Jeremy. “Do you want me to just lay in between your legs, or do you want to move to the floor so I can get on my knees?”

”The second one sounds good.” Jeremy stood up and walked over to the wall, putting his back against it. Michael followed him and dropped to his knees. “You ready? Just wanna ask before I get into the whole being mean thing.”

Michael nodded. “Feel free to let any repressed anger onto me. Seriously, you can pull my hair, slap my face, any of that.”

”Shit, Mikey! I didn’t think you’d be so kinky. Okay, for real this time. I’m gonna start,” He took a deep breath before trying to get into the right mindset. “God, you look so fucking good on your knees.”

”T-Thank you, sir.” Michael whined.

Jeremy slapped him across the face. “Too much talking, not enough sucking,” He put his hands on the back of the other’s head, pushing him forward. “You were made to be a hole, don’t forget that.”

Michael nodded, putting the dick in his mouth. He moaned as he got used to the taste, sending vibrations throughout Jeremy’s body.

“Be useful for once and take the whole damn thing.”

He did as asked, but did so a bit too slowly for Jeremy’s liking.

The blond slapped him again, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Michael shuddered at the feeling. “Don’t be a fucking tease, or I might not show you the mercy I am right now.”

Michael nodded, deepthroating Jeremy like his life depended on it. The latter pushed the back of his head to have him take even more.

”You know, I’ve waited so long for this. And you had the nerve to tell me no when I wanted to finish. Who the fuck do you think you are? You’re _nothing_. You fucked up when you refused me, Michael. I hope you like having your throat abused.” Jeremy was really getting used to degrading his boyfriend, finding himself to enjoy it more than he originally anticipated.

Michael moaned in response, bobbing his head up and down as Jeremy began to fuck his mouth, not caring about going too fast.

”Good little toy. You’re fulfilling your only purpose, which is to satisfy me whenever I feel like it,” He said through a series of groans, grip tightening on Michael’s hair. “You’ve been teasing me too much, almost like you were asking to be used.”

The brunette’s eyes started watering as his mouth got thoroughly abused.

”Aw, are you about to cry? Pussy. This is what you wanted.”

Michael couldn’t help the tears coming out, but behind them he was having the time of his life. He would be thinking about today for weeks to come.

”You’re a little bitch. Can’t even take some cock without crying. Since you’re already doing it, you might as well cry even harder.”

His cries turned into sobs, which satisfied Jeremy.

”And to think, it’s all for me...” He felt an orgasm building up, but wanted this to last as long as possible. “You suck my dick like you’re getting paid to do it. Like a prostitute, but way better. And yet, you still can’t help but cry like a fucking baby. I bet you still want me to finish on your face like the worthless slut you are.”

Michael made an ‘mhm’ noise.

”Lucky for you, I’m getting close. So you can stop sucking now.” Jeremy said.

The other pulled back, clearing his abused throat.

”You ready?” When Michael nodded, the blond started jacking himself off as he looked him in the eyes.

Michael stuck his tongue out before getting his face came all over, basking in the filth.

Jeremy let out a deep breath, exhausted from the fucking. “H-How was it?”

He smiled. “It was amazing, Jere. If you didn’t tell me you were a virgin before, I would’ve thought you did this all the time. I’m gonna think about this for a while.”

”Good. Let’s get ourselves cleaned up. I’m so glad my first time was with you, Mikey. Although I wasn’t expecting it to be so kinky, but that made it even better.”

Michael held his boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, let me lead you to the shower.”

”Only if you promise you won’t want to fuck again, I’m exhausted.” Jeremy wiped some sweat from his forehead.

”Oh no, I definitely don’t have the energy for a round two. In fact, I’m thinking about a nap after we shower.”

He smiled. “Sounds good to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with the Willry fic, you can tell where I got a little too comfortable. I honestly didn’t intend for this to be as kinky as it is (especially considering that it’s my second smut fic ever) but some part of me takes over while writing smut lol. 
> 
> Also, I’m watching my family go through a tough time right now, so I’ve found that dedicating my energy to something creative helps distract me from the worry and stress. I know my coping skills are weird, writing FNAF smut while going through a rough patch in life. It’s oddly fulfilling, though. I might just write some more of Willry or Fitzafton fuckin. Hell, I kinda want to write a fic where Henry’s a tease and gets punished for it. Let me know if you’d want to see that.


End file.
